Un dia normal
by Rosu
Summary: One-shot. El intento de la joven estrella Edward Cullen de pasar desapaercibido por un día se le olvida cuando al abrirse la puerta ve a la chica...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Summary:** El intento de la joven estrella Edward Cullen de pasar desapaercibido por un día se le olvida cuando al abrirse la puerta ve a la chica...

**Un día normal**

Se oye el sonido de un bolígrafo al impactar con el suelo. Segundos más tarde una silla que es arrastrada y una maleta cayendo en el contrachapado de una mesa. Varias miradas de reprobación le reprochan el _escándalo_ y exigen silencio.

El chico con gafas de sol y pelo cobrizo se sienta intentando no llamar la atención y mucho menos hacer algún ruido. Con sus largos dedos de pianista abre muy cuidadosamente la cremallera de su mochila y saca su enorme carpeta con las más de mil hojas que contienen los nuevos conocimientos a memorizar. Abre la carpeta sobre la mesa y pasa poco a poco las hojas hasta que encuentra el punto donde se quedó esa misma mañana.

De repente se siente observado y levanta la cabeza. Varias personas lo están mirando pero vuelven su vista a los libros cuando se cruzan con la suya. Edward empieza a sentirse incómodo y piensa que tal vez sería mejor no haber venido, acaba de llegar y ya está llamando la atención. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, pero al hacerlo se percata de un detalle. _Las gafas._

Rápidamente se deshace de estas y las guarda en el estuche que está dentro de su mochila. Vuelve a echar un vistazo a su alrededor para verificar que sigue teniendo la apariencia de alguien normal, nadie fuera de la ordinario. Perfecto, nadie lo está observando.

Aunque ese anonimato es mil veces preferible, le sigue resultando extraño el no escuchar cuchicheos a su alrededor o que al entrar en cualquier sitio alguien no grite "_¡¡Edward Cullen!!_" Por una vez le gustaría ser sólo Edward, un estudiante de psiquiatría que a veces compone canciones, olvidar su actualmente pausada etapa de actor.

Mientras lee los síntomas del trastorno de personalidad la puerta vuelve a abrirse dejando entrar el aroma a tortilla y donuts de la cafetería. _Debería haber comido algo. Podría ir a comprar… No, Edward, concéntrate en esto._ Pero el instinto del hambre le puede y vira la vista hacia la puerta por donde ha entrado una chica. _¡Y vaya chica!_

Se queda embobado como un idiota olvidando así todos los conocimientos adquiridos en los últimos quince minutos. La observa caminar fijándose detenidamente en los marcados glúteos metidos a presión en un pantalón vaquero. Arrastra una silla casi sin hacer ruido y se sienta frente a él a tres mesas de distancia. _Una vista perfecta_, piensa Edward. Se quita la chaqueta dejando ver una simple sudadera gris que la hace unos pechos enormes según los ojos abiertos de él y se sacude el pelo oscuro con una mano antes de sacar un iPod y sumergirse en la música.

En esos instantes Edward ha olvidado hasta su nombre y el sitio donde está, sólo puede mirarla y quitarse su chaqueta porque está a punto de sufrir una combustión interna. Después de eso se dedica a observarla y apuntar sus movimientos.

Canta en silencio. Intenta leerle los labios para averiguar qué canta y así ver si coinciden en gustos, pero al rato desiste.

De repente se le cae un casco y a él se le escapa una sonrisa al ver que la burbuja de concentración de la chica se ha esfumado.

_La chica._ Le gustaría saber su nombre, pero no se le ocurre ninguna forma de averiguarlo…

De repente la chica bosteza y él vuelve a reírse. _Parece que tienes sueño, bonita…_ Y bosteza él también, haciendo que se ría de sí mismo.

Durante un rato _la chica_

sólo escribe y subraya con un rotulador amarillo y a él le resulta fascinante. Fascinante las arrugas de sus dedos al apretar el bolígrafo. Fascinante sus labios cuando se los muerde al no entender algo. Fascinante los mechones de su pelo caoba que retuerce con sus dedos. Fascinante, _ella_ es fascinante.

Otro bostezo y la chica decide ir a por algo fuera de la biblioteca, lo que a él le pilla por sorpresa y se levanta a seguirla segundos más tarde. Al llegar a una esquina la ve comprando una botella de agua y por un instante decide abordarla, pero se retracta. ¿Qué le diría? _Hola. ¿Te gusta el agua? En mi casa sale una del grifo que umm…Ridículo._ O peor, que resultase ser otra chiflada que no ve más allá de un rostro conocido. _Oh, tú eres… Edward Cullen, ¡el de Crepúsculo! Me encantan tus películas, las he visto todas. Sobretodo en la que haces de… de un pintor…ya sabes, ¡Picasso!_

¡Puf! Mil veces peor. Prefiere que ella permanezca con un halo de misterio antes que romper la fantasía de manera tan burda. Vuelve a su asiento y centra su atención en sus apuntes. _Concéntrate._ La chica vuelve a su asiento y él intenta no hacerle caso y lo consigue. _Así me gusta, Ed._

Al cabo de un rato cae en la tentación levantando la vista hacia la ya conocida mesa y ella no está. No hay rastro de ella ni de sus libros ni de su sudadera gris. _¡Mierda! Bueno, Edward, tampoco pensabas hacer nada, sólo observar. ¿De qué t…_

-Perdona, ¿esto es tuyo?

Al lado suyo una mano sostiene unos papeles de sus apuntes y esa mano está unida a un cuerpo que lleva una sudadera gris y unos vaqueros apretados. Unos ojos del color del chocolate lo miran curiosos ante su silencio. _La chica._

-S-si…-él se sonroja y balbucea y ella le sonríe y se va caminando como si nada anormal hubiera pasado. Él se siente dichoso por ser normal por una vez en su vida y aún más cuando la ve sonreír hacia él antes de salir por la puerta. _No has estado tan mal después de todo, Edward._

**N/A:** Bueno, esta es mi primer One-Shot de Edward y Bella y la primera vez que publico algo *se sonroja* No seais muy crueles, ¿si?

Ha sido una idea loca que se me ocurrió para un concurso, pero en vez de Edward usé a Robert Pattinson xD De ahí esa referencia a Little Ashes…

Bueno,me dejais algún review? No pido mas, asi podre perfeccionar mis fallos =)

_Meet me on the equinox…_


End file.
